battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Axis of Evil
Axis of Evil (恐ろし連邦 Terrifying Federal) is the 33rd sub-chapter of Stories of Legend. It's available in ★, ★★, ★★★, and ★★★★ difficulties. Difficulty Brutal Sub-Chapter comparing to previous ones. Stage difficulties can vary from moderate to nearly impossible depending on your units. The most difficult stages in this Sub-Chapter are likely Pecking Order and Technocracy. The stages that can be called the easiest'' ''are Merciless Onslaught and The Spy Who Pet Me, but without the right strategy they will steamroll you. New Features This sub-chapter introduces two new enemies: *Professor A.: A Red variant of Master A. Has significantly higher health and damage, even longer range and can slow down your cats. *Razorback: An extremely dangerous Black variant of Bore. Like Boraphim, it has crazy high DPS and exceptional stats all across the board, except for range. It also increases its attack power by 50% after falling below 50% HP. *Although not her first appearance in-game, Cli-One makes her debut in Stories of Legend in this sub-chapter. List of Stages This sub-chapter has 6 stages: *'Stage 33-1': Pecking Order - The first level to feature Professor A., beginning with many Doge Darks and a Sir Seal to get cash and level up your Worker Cat. Once you attack the enemy base, Professor A. and waves of Angelic Gories and Gory Blacks, along with Brollows will spawn. Eventually, the Gories and Brollows will stop spawning, allowing you to defeat Professor A. *'Stage 33-2' :Technocracy - This level features many different enemy types, starting with I.M. Phace, who is later supported by a J.K Bun Bun, Angelic Sleipnirs and Director Kurosawah. *'Stage 33-3': Merciless Onslaught - A timed stage, featuring three One Horns. The enemy limit of the level is 3, so when a One Horn is defeated, a massively buffed Assassin Bear will spawn, meaning you will have to time your Cat Cannon perfectly to kill it. Can be cheesed by spamming Dread Pirate Catleys. *'Stage 33-4': Celestial Seas - Le'boin will serve as the boss of this stage, who is supported by an immense amount of peons and Gabriels that will make it difficult to hit Le'boin consistently. He does a lot of damage, and the large amount of peons make it so Le'boin will retain any ground you lose. The longer you take, the stronger the Gabriel spawns are, similar to the Doge Darks in Star Ocean. *'Stage 33-5': Close Encounters - Cli-One is the boss of this stage, and when the enemy base is damaged, she will spawn with the assistance of Nimoy Bore and Henry. Cli-One is very tanky here, so this level can take a fair amount of time. *'Stage 33-6': The Spy Who Pet Me - Razorback appears for the first time as a boss with the help of Mr. Mole. He's very, very powerful with even more movement speed than Boraphim, and gains additional attack power after taking enough damage. Trivia *This sub-chapter's name in the Taiwanese version is 惡羅斯聯邦. When you read the first three in Cantonese, it sounds like 俄羅斯, which means Russia. The problem is, 惡 means Evil. ---- Stories of Legend Chapters: << Kombu Cape | Suburbs of the Dead >> ---- Category:Stories of Legend Chapters Category:Legend Story Levels